The invention relates generally to eye glasses having novelties attached thereto.
It is well known that numerous eye glasses have been designed in the past having various different novelty features added on the eye glasses frame so as to appeal particularly to children and youths who find it amusing, distinctive and attractive when notice by others. Thus rims of eye glass frames have been previously patterned in color or have been made with designs of flowers or the like. However none have been design with extra large display attached thereto. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,023,523 to Grimball; U.S. Pat. No. 2,502,224 to Kozloff; U.S. Pat. No. 2,835,063 to Worthington; U.S. Pat. No. 2,907,138 to Kolwicz and U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,099 to Saffir all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.